1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems that support efficient utilization of conveying initialization values for link based systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current systems based on the Front Side Bus (FSB) do not permit hot plug of an individual bus component. Likewise, the current systems suffer from pin limitation due to conveying initialization values and also suffer from performing multiple warm resets due to initial POC values being incorrect.